Later then, Cavallone
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: Looks like it's time to take up my whip and plunge into the chaos that is the mafia. Though I've been taught to excpect the unexpected, nothing prepared me for this. Rated M because it was neccesary...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but if I did it would be so awesome!**

**Dino: *smiles* Oh hey MJ! … *walks over to me, trips***

**Me: *shakes head and puts hand to face* oh Dino, where's Romario?**

**Dino: *laughs nervously* Back at the apartment… **

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Hibari: Herbivore… *glares***

**Me: Aww, Hibari you're not OCC here so cheer up okay?**

**Dino: Yeah Kyoya, cheer up *scratches back of head nervously***

**Me: Uh oh.... *backs up a few inches*  
**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death if you herbivores refer to me so familiarly again.**

**Dino and me: AHHH RUN! *flees like my life depends on it, actually it does*  
**

**Me: *while running from Hibari* So basically this is a D18 fan fiction. Enjoy, while you still can. (Hibari is still pretty pissed) AH! *still running***

**Hibird: *Midori tanabiku, namimori no…!***

**Me: Seriously not the time for singing, Hibird. -.-  
**

* * *

**Later then, Cavallone…**

Dino's POV

"…and that is when the war ended.." I said, leaning forward onto my wooden desk. I had been a history teacher for a year and I had to say the job was pretty rewarding. Knowing that I was helping these students, made it all the better.

"Sensei, what part of Europe are you from again?" A female student asked. I looked up, and I smiled. No matter how many times I ran through it, they would always ask.

"Italy." I replied simply. Back when I started teaching, the answer would have been received by several gasps of surprise and awe. However, now the students seemed to be asking just to confirm my nationality. I looked at the clock. Ah, the end of the week, looks like I'll have to return to being The Bucking Horse. I sighed. It had been about 4 months since I had ever taken up my whip.

"Alright everyone, copy down this last statement and then pack up." I wrote the statement on the board in cursive. I had gotten used to acting without Romario by my side, and inwardly swelled with pride when I saw how my writing had turned out.

I decided to walk home that afternoon. I walked down the busy sidewalk, stepping aside for the usual groups and couples. I sighed.

"Everyone here in Japan seems to be with someone…" I said to myself. As I walked by the river I saw someone, lying on the grass. Probably napping. I glanced upwards and saw a little yellow bird flying high in the sky.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no!" It was singing. I chuckled. Whoever taught the little bird to sing must be a genius.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice say. I flinched. I turned to find myself only a few feet away from the owner of that velvety voice.

"I won't repeat myself." He said in a cold tone. When I didn't answer he narrowed his eyes.

"Ah - sorry, I'm Dino Cavallone." I out stretched my hand. He only looked at me. I laughed nervously. He was beautiful. His skin was pale and looked so soft. And his pretty face was framed by perfect raven coloured hair. But what caught my attention the most were his eyes. They were a mystifying grey-blue.

_Ah, so beautiful…_

"What are you doing here?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Ah, I was walking home when I saw you lying on the grass," I answered truthfully, "by the way what's your name?" He narrowed his eyes again. Then smirked.

"Hibari, Kyoya." He replied.

"Kyoya, huh?" The smirk disappeared. Suddenly my head made abrupt contact with the ground.

"Wha?!" The feel of cold steel on my neck cut me off.

"A herbivore like you should not address me so familiarly." He was on top of me, straddling my chest. I looked up at him. The sun casting shadows on his face. All I could see were his eyes. They were unreadable.

"Ah, s-sorry." I laughed nervously, although with him on my chest it sounded more like rasping coughs. "How about Hibari-san then?" I asked testing the waters. He closed his eyes. Then the smirk reappeared.

"It'll do." He got off of me and the little bird from earlier landed on his shoulder.

"Hibari, Hibari." It chirped. It seems he owns the bird. I smiled.

"What are you smiling at, Cavallone?" He asked.

"Ah - it's just that little bird is so cute." As if hearing my praise, it fluffed its feathers and chirped his master's name. I looked at Kyoya.

"Heh, he seems to like you quite a bit." I said smiling. He narrowed he eyes yet again.

"Hn." He made a noise of acknowledgement. I looked him over. He was wearing black pants, and a white dress shirt that he left open at the collar. He also wore a black uniform jacket over his shirt. My eyes strayed to a flash of red. The words Disciplinary Committee were written on it in Japanese.

"You're a prefect?" I asked rather too incredulously. My curiosity earned me yet another a death glare.

"Head Prefect." He replied. Boy did I feel idiotic.

"Oh." I said, scratching the back of my head apologetically. I looked him over again. His slim figure, casting a shadow on the ground. He had a rather bored expression on his face, and his slender arms folded over his chest completed the image of disinterest. I opened my mouth to ask more but another voice cut me off.

"Chairman, it seems there are some people in need of discipline." A young man interrupted.

"Hn." Hibari nodded his head then walked to the other man.

"Later then, Cavallone." He said before leaving. I looked after him, relishing his slender frame.

_Later huh? And so it begins…_

* * *

Hibari's POV

Four to five bodies lay on the ground, moaning and grunting in pain. I smirked. I had just finished 'disciplining' a group of herbivores, when a thought came to my mind. That man, _Dino Cavallone_. I could tell when I first laid eyes on him that he was a herbivore. An idiotic one at that. I was still thinking of him when Kusakabe's gruff voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Hibari-san…" He looked at me with a strained look of composure on his broad face.

"Hn?" I raised a questioning eyebrow. He blinked several times before giving me an answer.

"Who was that man you were speaking to earlier?" He asked. I sent him a glare before replying.

"A mere weakling, Kusakabe." I sighed. Odd. Why do I feel so exhausted?

"But sir, he was an adult." My second in command pressed on.

"I realize that, but he is not worth my energy nor my time." I said emotionlessly. "Do you understand that?" I asked, knowing the answer ahead of time.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good." I said before walking off, Hibird flying behind me. That man Dino Cavallone, why am I so interested?

* * *

Dino's POV

When I got back to the apartment, Romario greeted me with an ambush.

"Boss! There you are, when you didn't arrive when you said you would I became very worried." He looked at me tearfully.

"Ah, Romario, it's fine, sorry I forgot to call." I replied quickly.

"Pardon me Boss, but what happened?" He asked. As I slipped off my jacket, I told him about Kyoya.

"This Hibari Kyoya, did he do anything to you?" Romario asked. I looked at him.

"Ah no, we simply talked. Nothing to worry about." I laughed nervously. He just sighed. Good, it seems he's dropped the subject. Before I arrived at the apartment, I had passed by a pet shop. I smiled to myself when I saw that they had little yellow birds on display. _Kyoya…_ I mentally slapped myself, I only met him today.

'I need to get back, before Romario does something.' So when I did arrive at our little flat, I didn't really expect him to rush to me as soon as I set foot through the door. I flopped onto my bed heaving another great sigh. I looked at the light fixture on the ceiling for a bit before covering my eyes. My _honey coloured_ eyes. His were blue, a haunting grey-blue. As I sifted through my limited memories of him, I wondered to myself if I would ever see him again. I sighed again. I rolled over to the side, fully turned over in the bed and buried my face in the soft pillow beneath me.

"Kyoya…" I murmured softly. He was different from most. One aspect being that he was hard not to look at, another being that little yellow bird. I turned over and faced the ceiling once more. I smiled. Hibari, the little skylark.

* * *

Hibari's POV

I couldn't sleep. It was raining now, I knew that. I didn't dislike the rain, I actually found it soothing. However at the moment I was trying to sleep. So right now, I absolutely despised the rain. I turned over in my bed, the dark sheets coiling around my legs. I angrily kicked off the covers.

"Damn weather reports and their inaccuracy." I cursed. How is it that peo- I mean _herbivores _like them can keep their jobs? I heaved a heavy sigh. I turned on the lights. Hibird fluttered awake on my window sill.

"Hibari, Hibari." He chirped jovially. I smiled. I lifted a finger and coaxed him over. He chirped once more, before flying and landing on the offered appendage. He hopped up my arm and onto my shoulder. With a little push of his feet, he took off flying back to the window sill.

"Hibari, Hibari." He chirped my name again. My yellow companion hopped in a tiny circle before facing the window. Did he want to go outside? I sighed again.

"Very well." I changed out of my sleep wear. When I was done, I opened the door to let him fly out before me. He landed somewhere in the living room. I slipped on my shoes and draped my jacket over my shoulders. Before leaving my home I snatched an umbrella. I smiled when I felt him land on my shoulder. I opened the umbrella, letting it shelter me from the cold drops. I walked in silence, only the sound of the rain and my slow breathing could be heard. Occasionally Hibird would chirp out my name reminding me why I came out. I kept walking until we reached our unexpected destination.

"Ah, Namimori, _my _Namimori." Unconsciously I had walked all the way to my beloved school. This building which I held so much respect for, stood tall and unchanged in the rain. I walked through the gates into the empty school court yard. The silence gave an eerie feel to it. It didn't matter, I wasn't afraid. Besides it was my school. I continued forward, my feet splashing in puddles that had collected on the ground. I kept walking when a faint sound caught my attention. I stopped and listened. It sounded like someone was in pain. My eyes narrowed, I could feel the crease in my brow.

"Looks like there is some discipline to be distributed." I smirked. Everyone in this town knew that this was _my _school, save for a few idiotic herbivores. I walked around the corner reading my tonfa, but what I saw shocked me. A few men lay unconscious on the muddy ground, while another stood above them. His face was covered my a mess of wet blond hair. I didn't need to see the intruder's face. I knew who it was, though I couldn't believe it.

"Dino Cavallone…" He flinched at the sound of his name. I saw him look up at me. His eyes widened in shock.

"Kyo- I mean Hibari, what are you…" I regained my composure.

"Being on school grounds after school hours is prohibited, _Cavallone_." I said coldly. His name tasted foul on my tongue.

"If you do not leave now, I will bite you to death." He simply stared at me, in stunned silence.

* * *

Dino's POV

I stared in silence. That was all I could do. What was Kyoya doing here? Several possibilities swam through my mind making it hard for me to concentrate. Before it registered I was on the ground with him straddling my chest. The feeling of cold wet steel on my neck told me he was mad. I felt the water beneath me soaking into my jacket.

"Answer me Cavallone." He demanded harshly. For a teenager he was quite frightening.

"Pardon me?" I looked up into his eyes. The emotion in them was no different from the one he wore on his feminine face. I looked to the side and spied a black umbrella on the ground. He probably abandoned it so he'd have better control.

"Do not make me repeat myself, herbivore." His gaze bore into me. His raven hair slick with rain water.

"I had some business to attend to and it led me here." I replied quickly. He narrowed his eyes even more.

"Anything else?" He asked. I felt him shift his weight. I let the air escape from me, before breathing in.

"I'll tell you everything, but please get off me." I winced as his heels dug into my sides.

"Very well." He got off me, allowing me to retrieve my whip. It had slipped out of my hands when he pounced on me. I looked at him once more, before I told him everything.

"That's why I'm in Japan." I said the final words of my explanation in a tired voice. We were sitting on a bench not too far from the school. I waited. When he didn't say anything I dared to look at him.

"I am surprised to hear that you are part of the mafia Cavallone," the way he said my last name sent chills up my spine, "but do not bring your business near my school again."

"This is your school?" He glared at me.

"Yes, I am Chairman of the Namimori Discipline Committee."

"I see." I looked away, training my gaze to my shoes, that were now stained with mud.

"Hibari, Hibari." His bird chirped on his shoulder. I wrung my hands before standing up. I felt his gaze on me.

"Come with me, let's get you dry." I said turning to offer my hand to him. He took it. It felt small and fragile compared to mine. Not what you would expect from a ruthless disciplinarian.

When we pulled up in front of the apartment complex, I saw that the lights were on. I sighed.

"Romario must have been waiting." I slumped back in the driver's seat. I turned to find Kyoya gazing out the window. His little bird already fast asleep on the crook of his shoulder. They looked rather cozy.

_That's kind of cute. _I would never say those words out loud, for I valued my life. I looked at Kyoya again. He raised a delicate brow.

"Romario?" He was questioning me.

"Ah, he's a subordinate of mine." I explained. He turned away from me only to resume glancing out the window.

"Do you like the rain?" I asked suddenly. When he didn't turn to look at me I sighed.

"Yes." What? Had he really answered me? I looked at him again.

"Why did you come out tonight?" I had to know.

"Hibird wanted to go out." He replied simply. So he does have a heart. I laughed. My amusement earned me a glare.

"Ah sorry, it just seems you have an affinity for birds is all." I raised my hand defensively.

"Hn." It seems I've done it again.

"Well I guess we should head inside now." I said almost to myself.

"Very well." For someone his age his vocabulary was quite advanced. I smiled, he was probably someone who prided himself on such matters. When I opened the door I swear I had never seen Romario move so fast. He was usually the calm face of the Cavallone family but tonight was an exception.

"Whoa, Romario! Be careful, we have a guest." I scolded in a teasing tone.

"Forgive me boss, but I was worried that you-" He must have seen Kyoya.

"Ah this is Hibari Kyoya, I told you about him didn't I?"

"Yes you did." His answer had me taken aback. He was so straight forward.

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibird chirped. That reminds me.

"Ah how about we get you out of those wet clothes, huh?" I reached for the small Japanese teen. He flinched. I suppose he's not used to such hospitality.

"Aw come on, it's okay." I did my best to reassure him.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no!" Hibird took off flying through the open door. Kyoya took my hand and I lead him to my room.

"There you go." I said rubbing the thick towel through Kyoya's hair once more. When the towel slipped of his head it revealed a mess of dark hair. I laughed.

"Don't laugh, or I'll bite you to death." He said menacingly.

"Alright, alright." I said gently. I grasped his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. Just a small peck, but that didn't stop him from blushing and turning away. _Too cute…_

"_Kyoya…_" I said his name breathily. He stared at me his eyes open wide.

"You-" He glared at me. Uh Oh. I barely dodged an oncoming tonfa. Fearsome kid he is. I got up from my squatting position on the floor and fetched a towel for myself. When I got back I threw my disgruntled roommate a shirt.

"It'll be a bit big for you, but it's all I have, sorry." He looked at me before slipping it on. I watched him, his slim fingers pushing the buttons through the holes. Suddenly he looked up at me. I turned away the heat rising to my face.

"I guess we should get to bed soon eh?" I asked desperately trying to ease the tension that had accumulated in the several minutes. He simply nodded.

* * *

Hibari's POV

I simply nodded. It was rather late and Hibird was already asleep on the nightstand by the Italian man's bed. I collapsed on the bed when it registered.

"Are we to share a room?" I asked. I needed to know where I would sleep.

"Ah, yes since this is only a two bedroom apartment." I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Alright, but wake me up and I'll bite you to death." I had stated the warning clearly. I did not care what happened to the herbivore. Normally I would have had him sleep on the floor or somewhere else entirely, however I was too exhausted.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a door closing.

"Who's there?" I demanded. I heard a bump then a muffled moan.

"It's just me, sorry to wake you." It was the Cavallone. The lights flicked on and as he made his way to the bed, I narrowed my eyes. Judging by his reaction I knew he understood what the message was. He put a hand behind his head rubbing it nervously, his golden locks ruffled from their place.

"Ah…" He hesitated. I got up from the surprisingly soft bed and walked right up to him. He backed away a few inches. Because of the height difference, he had to look down to meet my gaze. The weight on my shoulder told me my yellow companion was awake as well.

"Dino Cavallone…" I said his name just to have it roll satisfyingly off my tongue. He blinked and I smirked. What to do now that I can't fall asleep?

"Ah, Hibari?" Hmm, still on last name basis are we?

"Kyoya." He stared yet again, his liquid amber eyes wide with incredulity.

"What?" The herbivore was confused.

"If I say that you can call me by my given name then you shall." I stated simply. I let it sink in, and hid a smirk as he understood.

"But I just met you a few days ago!" He protested. I narrowed my eyes again at this.

"Shut up or the other herbivore will hear you." I ordered, clamping my hand over his mouth. I sighed yet again but recoiled my hand when I left his tongue coiling behind it.

"Herbivore what are you-" My eyes spread even wider than before. His lips cut me off. They were strangely soft. I debated in my head whether to enjoy myself or bite him to death, for the sensations were taking over. To my dismay, the former won out. So I let myself indulge in the hot kiss. His long arm snaked its way around my waist as I grabbed onto his shoulder and his other hand tangled in my hair. I mentally winced as he pulled back. I felt his tongue lick my lips and reluctantly allowed him to ravish them. The heat becoming too much to handle.

"Mmph." I moaned. Damn it. He pulled away, reluctantly.

"K-Kyoya…" He breathed. I looked up into his eyes again. They were glazed over. I was about to speak when his hand crept up my back, caressing the newly exposed skin. His hands were colder than my skin. It was his turn to smirk. He kissed me again, biting my now bruised lips before pushing me towards the bed. We made our way slowly before my calves hit the edge of the bed, tongues slipping over one another's the whole way. We pulled away again for some much needed air.

As he nipped and licked at my flesh I thought about how we had met. We hardly knew each other, just what to address one another and what they did. Now look at us. I nearly laughed- Nearly.

"Ah." I panted as his tongue laved a particularly sensitive spot on the nape of my neck. The shirt he was wearing was now discarded somewhere and the shirt he had lent me was now open aand hanging loose over my shoulders. I shivered as he breathed on my chest. I moaned again as he made his way down at an agonizingly slow pace. I hated being dominated, but the sensations were almost impossible to ignore. A velvety tongue swirled around my nipple. I breathed in deep, squeezing my eyes firmly shut.

"Ngh, ah!" I moaned before allowing my mouth to hang open in a silent cry of pleasure. He must have experience, if not he must be a quick learner.

"H-hurry!" I pushed. He smirked at me. I felt his hands brush my thighs before stroking me. I bit my lips. Damn it.

"Enjoying yourself, _Kyoya_?" He asked huskily. His voice was seductive, and dripping with lust. Damn Italian charm.

"Just get on with it, _herbivore_." I hissed, my eyes narrowing. He was testing my patience. His next actions took me by surprise however. He sat down on the bed with his legs spread and placed me on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I queried, between pants. He smiled before stealing my breath with a wet kiss. I could feel saliva dripping down my chin and my cock hardening. I felt his own twitch in anticipation beneath me. I moaned as he ravished my body. His tongue laving each spot it came across with care.

"Haa~ ngh oh…" I couldn't hold back. I bit his shoulder to prevent the volume of cries from reaching the other room, but when his finger prodded me gently I screamed out his name.

"Dino!" A man I barely knew was able to make me cry out like this. Perhaps I should reconsider his status… Perhaps.

* * *

Dino's POV

He moaned again. His voice was placing me over the edge. I, a twenty-two year old Mafioso is getting turned on by a Japanese teenager. I winced when he bit my shoulder. Although with the situation I was in, I couldn't care less. Knowing I was the one to make him feel this way fuelled my actions. I prodded him gently with a finger, knowing full well that he was still a virgin. I grabbed him and stroked gently, feeling myself twitch. I smiled in satisfaction when he screamed out my name.

"Kyoya, not too loud now, we can't have Romario knocking on the door now can we?" I asked him teasingly. At this he scowled, his delicate features contorting into those of disdain. I smirked before devouring his lips in a kiss that took even my breath away. When we parted, he panted before forcing his bruised lips onto my own.

_He likes this…_

I pushed him onto the bed and forced my fingers into his mouth. I smiled yet again when I felt his tongue swirl around the slender digits. I pulled them out when I felt he'd a done a good enough job and wasted no time shoving one into him. He bucked and writhed, pushing our bodies together. His breath came out like a fog and in short huffs, turning me on even more.

Prior to our little 'session' we both took the opportunity to down two bottles of white wine. I chuckled at the memory of finding out he had absolutely no tolerance for liquor what so ever. Seeing him this way enthralled me. I was drunk too mind you, drunk enough to become reckless. Though he was the one losing sovereign over his body.

"Kyoya look at me." I commanded. Thanks to the wine he obeyed - albeit a tad reluctantly. My finger felt slick with precum. I looked down at him. His chest heaving with each lust filled breath. _This little skylark is finally mine…_ I smashed our lips together, the taste of him the ultimate aphrodisiac. I felt saliva drip down my chin. I pulled away and pushed another finger in, earning me a glare and a arousing flush of the cheeks. I eased a third in, watching him wince before adjusting to the pressure. His eyes were now half lidded and hazed.

"C-Cavallone…" He breathed. The way said my name added to the euphoria. I moved my fingers around before finding what I wanted, all the while feeling him squirm.

"Ah here it is…" I had found his prostate. To my joy, he hissed as I prodded it.

"Hu~rry." He broke the word into two lovely syllables. I obeyed by pulling my fingers out.

"Ready?" My voice husky and low. He nodded and turned away placing a hand to his mouth. I gulped.

"Here goes." I said before shoving myself into him. I groaned as the hilt hit his ass.

"Ah~!" His voice was alluring. I love what wine can do to a person. He clutched the sheets as I slid back and forth, slowly. With every thrust the risk factor escalated, because with every thrust our moans became louder. During mid thrust I pulled the two of us into a sitting position and entered him from below.

"Ah, Kyoya you're so tight." I said just to see him blush. Oh I am no sadist but his reaction was so adorable. He threw his arms around my neck and tangled his fingers in my hair. I placed my hands at his hips and pulled out before easing myself back in. I grabbed his shaft again a stroked along with the thrusts. His moans and cries were pushing me to the limit and soon he came with my name on his lips. I followed suit, letting his name escape from mine. He collapsed onto me, our bodies folding together perfectly. He was breathing hard, and his body was slick with sweat and cum. He leaned in kissing me, only to pull away quickly. It wasn't long before a knock was heard at the door.

"Boss, are you alright?" It was Romario. Shit, plain and simple.

"I'm fine Romario, no need to worry!" Kyoya gave me a look that said _nice save_, and I sighed.

"It was the best I could think of." I whispered hastily into his soft ear. He shuddered in my embrace. I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes I know, I am a herbivore." He smirked weakly before letting his eyes droop, his long ebony lashes gently stroking my cheeks. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. I lay him down on the bed placing a soft down pillow beneath his head.

"See you in the morning, _Kyoya_." I called before drifting off to sleep.

Hibari Kyoya is a violent, _beautiful_, frightening, _graceful_, ruthless and _mystifying_ individual, he is all of that and more. It'll just take me a few years to get to know what's under that mask of his. And I will never forget his words: "Later then, Cavallone…

* * *

**Me: Hibari-san did NOT die people, Dino is merely saying what he thinks about him. This is NOT a death fic.**

**Dino: Ah MJ, this fanfic was pretty long.**

**Me: So?**

**Hibari: Hn, the female herbivore has a point Cavallone.**

**Dino: Kyoya! I thought you were on my side!**

**Hibari: I do not side with weaklings…**

**Me: Okay you two, cool it before Romario knocks again.**

**Hibari and Dino: O.O **

**Dino: Shit…**

**Me: Master Cavallone, your language!**

**Dino: S-sorry MJ…**

**Hibari: *leaves*  
**

**Me: Ah Hibari!**

**Hibari: What?**

**Me: Where's Hibird?**

**Hibari: He flew off somewhere… take no heed to my pet's whereabouts.**

**Me: Yes sir!**

**Well please review and/or comment. If you enjoyed the fanfic, you can favourite it. (you don't and I'll sick Hibari on you… JK!) It took me a while to finish this D18/DinoHiba fanfic so be nice okay? Bye then! *takes another swig of orange pekoe tea* So tired, it's after 1:30 am over here!**


End file.
